Dirty Little Liars
by AisyaNabila
Summary: It has been years since Mona's reveal, but the liars never reached the point where they found out more about A's identity. Now, their kids gets followed. How will Rosewood turn out now? A new Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Cavanaugh, Hanna Rivers, Emily Fields, and Aria Fitz in town.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Rosewood, Years Later**

It was an ordinary morning in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The Rosewood that we heard from back then wasn't much different than it is now. Hanna Marin, who now became Hanna Rivers, had two beautiful twin girls, and is the most precious things in the whole wide world to her. She opened the first girl's bedroom door, adoring her daughter's dark brown hair.

'Morning, Aubs.' Hanna whispered, shaking the girl gently. 'Its time for school.'

'Urgh!' Aubrey growled. When it comes to school, Aubrey was kind of a blonde too, just like her mother. '5 more minutes, I promise.' With that, she went back to sleep. Hanna shook her head, not surprised by her daughter's behavior. Expecting a better reaction with her other daughter, she went inside and admired the honey blonde curls and cherry pink lips this daughter has. It reminded her of Alison DiLaurentis.

'Wake up, honey.' said Hanna, stroking Jazebel's hair gently. 'Time for school.'

'Mom, I don't feel very well.' Jazebel replied, with a pale face. Jazebel has a weak heart, and also a too low of an immune system. Therefore, she has been sick almost her whole entire life.

'You have a fever coming up.' Hanna checked, looking worried. 'Its ok, go back to bed. If it gets worse, we'll go see the doctor.' Jazebel, too weak to reply, immediately went back to sleep. Hanna went downstairs, finding Aubrey putting her shoes on.

'Where's dad and Jaz?' asked Aubrey.

'Dad left for work early, and your sister is sick.'

'Really? Darn. I was hoping I could copy her math homework. But I still have Bree so-'

'No, Brey! You can't copy Bree's homework, or your sister's, or Saskia's, or Paisley's. Do it yourself.'

'Please mom, don't act as if you did all your homework yourself when you were in school.'

'Ha ha, very funny.'

'Anyways, I have to get going. I promised Bree and Saskia I would pick them up. Bye mom, love you!'

'Have fun!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'MOOOM!' Bridget Cavanaugh screeched. She raped every inch of her bedroom, looking frustrated. Her brothers were outside her room, laughing at her, thinking it was some kind of show to watch. All of a sudden, her phone gave a buzz. It was from Aubrey:

Bree, I'm almost there. Be ready!

Looking even more frustrated than before, she called for her mom again, 'MOOOOMMMM!' Spencer, looking displeased, showed up and frowned.

'Bridget Cavanaugh, your room is a mess! What is wrong anyways?' the furious Spencer asked while trying to shape the room back in place.

'I can't find my math notebook, and my homework is in there! What's worse? Those two retards wouldn't stop laughing at me and watching me from outside my room. Is it too late to be an only child?'

'Why wouldn't they laugh at you? Your notebook is right here.'

'Oh. Oops. Sorry mom, got to go, bye, love you.' Bridget flew off and rushed outside. What a morning for the Cavanaughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Is this scarf worth wearing for school?' Saskia Fitz asked, holding up the brightest orange scarf on earth.

'Sas, you're going to school, not an art exhibition for old people.' Aria replied with a laugh. Saskia pouted, going back to her phone.

'Trey, Sienna, you're going to school with me today.' said Ezra. 'Your sister is getting a ride from Aubrey.'

'Wow. Aubrey, huh?' wondered Trey. Then, a sparkle came into his mind. 'Is Jazebel going to be there too?' Ezra and Aria shook their heads, listening to their children's argument.

'Ew, gross!' commented Saskia. 'Jaz is my best friend, and you're my brother, and you're too young for her, and plus, she's way to good for you. Besides, she's not going to school today. She's sick.'

'Poor girl.' Aria said, looking worried. 'Maybe I should go visit her. I know Hanna will need the help and support. Is that ok, Ezra?'

'Sure.'

'Oh, Aubrey and Bree are waiting for me outside. Bye!'

'Bye sweetheart!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Mom, what's for breakfast?' Paisley Fields entered her house and asked. She just came back from her morning swim practices, and her hair was still soaking wet. Emily adopted her ever since she was 3 weeks old. Even though she was adopted, Paisley has the same tan skin tone as Emily, and also shares the same amount of passion for sports, especially swimming.

'I made some pancakes. Its in the oven.' Emily said, smiling. Her daughter reminded her of how she used to be back then. 'Where are Clara and Vicki?'

'I don't know. Clara was still practicing her Nutcracker routines in the dance studio, and Vicki was in her room writing some new songs.' Vicki, or Victoria, is Emily's second adopted daughter. Unlike Paisley, she hates sports. She is a great musician, and is a singer and songwriter. On the other hand, Clara is the youngest one. Unlike her 2 sisters, Clara is an extremely gifted dancer. From ballet to tango, she could do it all in a flash.

'Morning!' Clara rushed down the stairs, still having her ballet bun on her head. 'I lost track of time!'

'Me too!' Victoria screamed from up the stairs. 'I thought it was still early!' Soon, all 3 girls surrounded Emily, rushing to get ready for school.

'Girls, slow down on the practicing a little bit. Calm down.' said Emily, looking at them. 'You all better hurry up if you don't want to be late.'

'Mom, Jaz is sick. Do you know that?' Paisley asked her mom. Emily looked shocked and worried.

'She is?! Poor girl. I should check on her while you're in school. Aunty Hanna will need the help.'

'Me and the girls were planning to visit her after school, is it okay?'

'Sure.'

'Ok, then lets get going. I have a history test, and I can't fail this one.'


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, SO BEFORE WE START..**

**I want to clear up on whose child is who and their ages around that time! I changed some of the character's names from the first chapter and I am still adjusting, so there might be some changes here and there! SORRYY **

**Also, I am doing this new thing where I will start to write in POVs of the characters, but if u guys just want a narrator to tell the story, please tell me and I will change it back!**

_**Hanna and Caleb Rivers:**_

**- Oceane Isabella Rivers (I named her Jazebel in the first chapter but I decided Oceane suited more, hehe sorry)**

**- Aubrey Hadley Rivers**

_**Spencer and Toby Cavanagh:**_

**- Bridget Cavanaugh**

**- Blake Cavanaugh**

**- Gabriel 'Gabe' Cavanaugh**

_**Aria and Ezra Fitz:**_

**- Saskia Fitz**

**- Trevor Fitz**

**- Georgiana Fitz (Sienna in the first chapter)**

_**Emily Fields:**_

**- Paisley Fields**

**- Clara Fields**

**- Alyssa Fields (Vicki in the first chapter)**

**Chapter 2 **

AUBREY POV

I went in my car and sighed. What a morning! First of all, I didn't finish the math algebra homework, and second, I have a history test and I wasn't even ready. I have to admit, Oceane has always been the smart one around here, but oh well. As I said to my mom, I promised two of my very best friends, Saskia and Bridget, that I would pick them up. After a minute of thinking who I should pick up first, I decided that the Cavanaugh's house is a lot nearer to mine.

Without even realizing, I arrived in the destination faster than I thought I would. I texted Bree, telling her that I was already waiting for her. To be honest, I would've liked it more if I could've went inside the house and see that charming brother of Bree's, Blake. HAHAHA, I hope no one read my mind.

"You will not believe the morning I had." Bree said, going inside the car and slamming the door shut. This girl needs some coffee. She reminds me of her mother.

"Good morning to you too, Bridget." I said sarcastically, saying her full name on purpose while I drive to Saskia's house.

"I heard Oceane is sick. My mom is going over to your house to see if she's doing ok, can I come over too later?" she asked me while fixing her messy braid. I nodded and kept my eyes on the road. As soon as I reached Saskia's apartment, she was already waiting for me in front with her little brother, Trevor, who has a crush on my twin sister! Ew. That is gross.

"MORNING AUBREYYY AND BREEEE!" Saskia's little sister, Georgie, came running out of the building and peeked into my car. Saskia waved a small hi towards us while Trevor is looking at me like I'm some kind of angel. Not that I'm complaining, ha!

"Morning Gigi!" Bree shouted from inside the car, receiving a warm smile from the adorable little girl. She has Aunt Aria's eyes, and Uncle Ezra's gorgeous curls. Saskia hugged her little sister and went inside the car.

"What? I don't get a hug?" Trevor asked his older sister. I laughed at this. I can feel Saskia glaring at me.

"Trey, just want for Oceane to get better then maybe she'll hug you." When Saskia said this, everyone laughed. We all knew about his little crush over Oceane, and its something all of us make fun of every time we got together.

"So, we're not picking Paisley up?" Bree asked. I actually like picking Paisley up. I love Aunt Emily's sweet greetings, and I always felt sorry for her because she had to go through all this alone, without a partner.

"She's running late. She's practicing for that swimming thing." Saskia replied. "I wish I was that dedicated, ha!"

"I can see the headlines now, Sas. A group of 5 girls who were best friends, 3 of them became successful, and the other 2 stays as blondes forever." I joked, feeling happy inside. I love these 5 girls with all my life, and I will never let anyone hurt any of these girls, PERIOD.

**I'm so sorry I can't write a long chapter this time! I am VERY busy atm and I PROMISE as soon as I have time I WILL post a new chapter – a long one and with the drama! REVIEW PLEASEEE THANK YOU **


End file.
